Don't Let Him Win
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Hawkeye gets visited by Death during an operation. Please R


**Title: **Don't Let Him Win!

**Author:** RHHP Freak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Book Thief, nor M*A*S*H. I have merely brought them together this afternoon.

**Author's Notes:** No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is a M*A*S*H/ Book Thief Crossover! And this is a bit short, but I have a longer crossover planned. This is my first Book Thief and M*A*S*H story, so be gentle. There will be some swearing, but nothing major!

**Two quotes from "The General's Practitioner (Episode 20, season 5)**

**1: Potter: **When it comes to death, Pierce is a sore loser.

**2: Hawkeye**: Don't let the bastard win!

**Summary: **Death is visiting M*A*S*H 4077th, and meets his "opponent," Hawkeye Pierce!

-O-

**Death's POV:**

Sometimes I wonder if they are ever going to stop. The last war hadn't been over for five years before they found another one. This time it was in an Asian country called Korea. I never bothered to find out what it was about, why should I? I have seen so many wars, you would hardly believe it.

Over the years I have visited this place so often, I hardly remember the number myself. And here I am again. Yes, someone is about to die. The day was grey, and it felt greyer and greyer as I neared. A door is closed, but it is no problem. No-one will notice me, they never do.

I step into the operating room, watching the scenery before me. Several nurses run frantic around, and four doctors- no, surgeons - are bending over bodies. I go to the table farthest away from me. The surgeon is trying to remove the shrapnel from the chest. I watch him, and I feel his fear, that I will take the man before him away.

I hate to make that fear come true, but this is my job, although I don't get paid, I don't get any holidays or days off. This is my never ending job. To make fears come true, and ruin hopes. And to bring souls to a new place.

This soul isn't ready to go yet. The surgeon is doing a great job, I have to admit. Never before have I seen a doctor so dedicated to his job. Yes, I have seen him before, several times. And I know how he feels about me. I'm the _bastard_. The bastard who mustn't win. And yet, sometimes I do.

I bend gently over the table and our heads nearly collide. I want to lay a hand on the surgeon's shoulder and whisper gently: "It is over," but I must be strong this moment, as I start to remove the soul.

A nurse, sitting beside the table says: "Blood pressure's dropping."

Yes, I know what it means. The man on the table is closer to death, to me, now. I look at the surgeon and see determination in his eyes.

_Don't let the bastard win!_

I like that, I like that very much.

It reminds me of the book in my pocket. The young Max Vandenburg who would hit me in the face, when he saw me. Well, I haven't seen him, yet.

Many of you would be angry if someone called you a bastard, but trust me, I have been called worse things over the many years. So many words have been used. Bastard, arsehole and even _Saukerl. _And I guess I deserve it, but I didn't choose this. I didn't have the choice between doing this and being a doctor or a lawyer.

I have gotten the soul loose from the body, and I'm about to carry it gently away as the nurse says: "No pulse!"

The surgeon opens up the chest (It has always fascinated me, that making another wound, can help saving a man from a wound), and I see the heart, so still and lifeless, just like the body.

I feel stares from the people in the room; they look at me, even though they can't see me. They just sense my presence, like they have done several times.

The surgeon holds the man's heart in his hands, and starts to massage it. I watch his face and I guess under the mask he is sneering and whispering the words.

_Don't let him win. Don't let the bastard win!_

Seconds passes, when I finally feel the feeling of defeat. The surgeon has won, and I take a step back. The bastard won't win today.

There is a sigh of relief when he nurse says: "He is back." I practically feel the relief from the surgeon as I leave the room.

I know this won't be the last time we see each other, and it hasn't been the first, and who knows, next time maybe I'll lose again.

Deep down I hope so.

The End.

**A bit short, but as I've already said, I hope to post a "real" story sometime. **

**Hopefully, you liked this and I would be extremely happy if you want to leave a review to me! And if you have some suggestions to my planned story, you are welcome to send me a message!**

**See you later ;)**


End file.
